UBFC/Rankings
Here are the historical rankings for the fighters in each weight class, followed by a list of unranked "prospects". Each weight class has two tables here, one where the rows are fighters (so you can track a fighter's slot history, and see a rough ladder of where everyone stands), and one where the rows are slots (to more easily show who will be moving into each slot through the rounds). See the section at the bottom of this page for more details about "slots" and "rounds" and "tiers" and so on. The cells in the tables are colored as follows: * If the background color is blue, this is the fighter's current position in the rankings. There are two shades of blue: ** If the background color is dark blue, the fighter does not yet have a fight officially scheduled for this round. ** If the background color is light blue, the fighter has a fight scheduled for this round (in progress or soon to start). * If the background color is green, that fighter won their fight in that round. * If the background color is red, that fighter lost their fight in that round. * If the background color is gray, that fighter either: ** was the odd one out in that round (had the lowest ranking in a weight class with an odd number of fighters, and thus had no opponent, and thus had no fight in that round) ** retired in that round (indicated by an "R") ** didn't have a fight in that round for whatever other reason (indicated by a blank gray box) Some notes about the lists of prospects: * They're hidden by default; click on the link at the top of the weight class to display the prospects in that weight class. * They include buttons which aren't actually available on the site, because they have die skills which aren't yet implemented. You can still pick one of them, but you won't be able to play them, and thus won't officially enter the division, until they're available on the site. * They only include buttons that were implemented on the old site. If you'd like to play a button that wasn't on the old site, talk to the matchmaker about what division would be appropriate, and we can figure something out. * They include fighters who have "retired", and thus also appear in the other tables for historical purposes; you can pick one of them just like any other fighter, and they'll "come out of retirement" and join in at the bottom like any other newly-joining fighter. Finally, note that this page was produced by a Python script that automatically generates the content from a YAML config file, based on queries the actual site. You can edit it by hand, but those edits may be overwritten in the future. Contact the matchmaker if you'd like to suggest changes -- feedback is always welcome! Heavyweight (click here to show or hide the prospects list) Prospects: Currently available prospects have links to their page on the site; future prospects (not yet implemented on the site) don't have links. * (8) (8) (10) (1/30)! * antherem opH^(8) f(10) @(12) (U) r(10) r(12) * anthony vst(16) stomp(10) {zf,Bp}(V) fF(15) * p(4) (12) (12) (V) * (8) (10) f(13) f(30) * Boot2daHead Gz(Z) !p(V) !n(Y,Y) oF(C) * f(6) p^(6) pz(12) (20) * fd(6) zn(12) m(12) ^q(S) * sf(12) sz(20) pho(8,8) t(T,T)! * (4/20) z(10,10) ^(U)? s(X)! * (10) (12) f(20) f(20) * f(10) (12) f(20) (30) * p?(X) o!(Z) G(3,17) t(5) g`(2) * (6) p(13) z(14) z(X) * nD(R) (1) n(2) Bp(U) * flesh99 ^(C) zg(Z) p!(Y) z(W) gd(W) * Gordo (W) (X) (Y) (Z) * ds(1/15) `G(5/10) !p(Y) wHz(12) * (3) f(30) %Ho(2) r!(Y) * z(4,6) q(12) z(Y) (X)! * q(W) q(X) q(Z) rn(R) rz(S) rp(U) rf(V) * szf(12) szf(20) t(Y,Y) G(Z)! * fn(X) gn(X) gn(X) `H(Y,Y) `d(Y)! `mp(Y) `^(1,Y) * (1/20)! (1/20)! (20) o^(11) * M(4) M(6) M(8) M(T) * kaddar {p,v,ht}(R) d(4/8) nF(4/16) z(8,8) `(2,1) * f(6) (10) f(12) (20) * %q(7,7) zs(17) ^t(3/23) p(Y)! rG(S) rg(U) r(V) * z(20,12) q(31) of(4/22) oz(22) * d(6) t(8/12) (40) (40) * f(10) zqG(20) s(10) (8) * f(8) f(10) (20) (20) * (7) (7) n(6,6) p(17) * z(11) (21) c(Y) z(Z) * NeoVid pz(12) gd(10) {m,D}(T) `(Z)! `(R)! * tg(6) n(Y) f(4/20) sgv(17) `(1) * (10) f(12) f(12) (V) * (8) sz(16) (20) (V)? p(X)! * zs(8) d(4) h(10) r(1) r(2) r(4) r(8) r(16) * (4) (6) (6) r(4) r(10) r(12) r(12) * n(8) p(8) n(12) n(20) * (4) z(4) p(X) s(X) * p(6/20)! zp(12) n(T,T) B(X)? +(Y) * f(6) g(10) pz(X)! (Z) r(4,4) rz(6,6) * Tasslehoff B (4/20)! {fz,gz}(12) svG(20) (T) `(1) `(2) rp`(4) rp`(6) * Tilili @(10,10) ^(12) z(12) (Y)! * p(8) z(10) z(10) zsp(V)! * m(3) m(3) m(3) p(3/33)! rn(3) rD(3) * Tweedledum @(8) ^(12) z(20) fp!(Y) * d(8) z(8) tp(10) G(R) * p(9) s(9) z(9) (9,9) r^(9) * (10) (10) (12) pzs(V)! * q(10) q(8) (X) (X) * g(8) p(16) (X) (X) * z(12) z(20) z(30) p(1) rz(10) rz(20) rp(1) * p(5/23)! t(9) t(13) rdD(1) rsz(1) r^(1,1) rBqn(Z)? * d(1) d(2,2) d(8,8) rd(1) rd(26,26) (click here to show or hide the prospects list) Active fighters: Slots: Light Heavyweight (click here to show or hide the prospects list) Prospects: Currently available prospects have links to their page on the site; future prospects (not yet implemented on the site) don't have links. * pdw(7) mhv(13) zkt(23) (X,X)! * z(6) z(8) z(10) z(X) * (12) (20) (2/20) (X) * (6) (12) (12) (X) * (8) (10) vz(20) vz(20) * f(8) g(10) z(10) sF(20) * ^(5) ^(5) z(9,9) * z(4) z(20) z(20) z(20) * z(6) z(10) f(20) f(20) * %Ho(1,4) %Ho(1,6) %Ho(1,8) * (6) p%(10) (12) (X) * s(6) o(10) o(14) s(X) * (8) s(10) (16) (X) * f(6) f(8) (10) (12) * o(S) s(W) o(R) d(S) * (10) (10) (X) (X) * f(16)! sg(12) tzH(4) B(X) * dmm (6) z(C) (10,10) f(X)! * (8) f(8) f(12) (20) * dwelsh (13) (37) H@(X) o(R)! * f(5) z(7,7) (23) B(X)? * t(4) z(6,6) m(12) (Y)? * Hp(1,3) H(1,4) m(1,5) (W) * f(8) s(12) B(Y) g(Z)! * (12) (12) z(12) z(4/20) * (10) (1/8) (6/12) (12/20) * (6) (8) G(12) (X) * s(11) d(12) z(13) (X) * (8) (10) (12) (X) * Guillermo (10) (20) (X) (Y) * (7) B(20) B(20) B(20) * (12) (20) (20) (S) * (12) (20) (20) (X) * (99) * z(3,13) H(13) md(13) (X)! * oHz(1/2) oHz(2/4) oHz(20/30) * (12) (20) (20) (X)? * inundator {f,z}(12) {t,g}(12) {p,n}(12) {m,?}(X) * (17) (17) (21) (29) * s(20) (V) (X) * Jenniegirl Gst(S)? Gst(S)^ cor(V) cor@(X)! * (6) (8) (20) p(X) * z(12) z(15) z(X) ^(X) * z(12) H(4) o(12) (Y) * (6) (20) (20) r(10) r(12) r(12) r(20) * (8) f(10) f(10) (X) * f(6) (10) f(20) (20) * (4) (30) (30) * d(6) d(8) d(10) d(12) d(20) * Ho(2,2) Ho(2,2) Ho(2,2) (T) * (12) (20) (20) D(X) * (4) (10) (20) r(2) r(2) r(8) r(8) * (12) (20) (20) r(10) r(12) r(12) r(20) * v(20) v(20) v(20) v(20) * p(X) (X)? z(X) o(X) * (8) (12) (16) (Y)? * moussambani f(4) (5,6) (20) wh(Y) (C) * (8) (8) (8) f(20) * (4) (10) (X) (X) * (2) (8) (12) (X) * p(12) ^(12) z(20) z(20) * pH(6) (12) (20) (S) * (6) f(8) (10) f(20) * (10) G(12) G(20) (X) * t(4) (6) (12) (X) * (8) p(16) (20) (X) * (6) f(8) (10) f(12) * Reggie (10) R(12) (20) R(20) * f(6) (8) f(12) (12) * f(6) f(8) f(10) (12) * (8) (20) (12,12) r(10,10) r(6,6) r(8) * (8) (8) (12) r(4) r(4) r(8) r(10) * (6) (10) (12) r(4) r(8) r(8) r(12) * sp(12) t(4) (10/20) ^(X)! * p(4/14) t(5,5) zs(18) (6/16)! * (10) (12) (12) r(8) r(8) r(10) r(12) * t(W) d(X) v(Y) B(Z) * (4) f(4) f(12) (20) * s(4) s(4) s(4) s(4) s(U) * (4) (20) (20) (X) * (4) (4) (4) r(4) r(10) r(10) r(12) * (6) z(12) (20) (20) * (6,6) d(8) tzn(16) (S)! * p(10) s(16) (16) (X) * z(6) z(8) z(10) z(X) * m(12) (20) (20) (X) * (8) (12) (16) B(U) * (20) (30) ng(30) (U) * B(1/30)! tD(4) q(7,11) rcz(20) * Trouble ^(7) @(12) B(20) @o(Z)? * (10) (10) (16) (X) * z(4) z^(4) z(6) (X) * (4) f(6) f(12) (20) * g(10) z(10) (15) (X)? * vhoodoo ^s(9) (C) B(17) (Z)? * (30) (30) (6/30) * p(10) (12) z(16) (X) * pG%(7) s(15) sB(S) s%(S)! worm(Y) * (10) (20) (20) (X) * p(5) (7) (11) cz(13) * (8) (12) f(12) (X) * (10) (10) (10) r(6) r(6) r(8) r(8) (click here to show or hide the prospects list) Active fighters: Slots: Middleweight (click here to show or hide the prospects list) Prospects: Currently available prospects have links to their page on the site; future prospects (not yet implemented on the site) don't have links. * F(6) (6) (12) (X) * (6) (8,8) (20) (X) * (8) (2/12) (8/16) (20/24) * (3/6) o(8) (12) (Y) * (10/20) (12) (12/20) (20) * Black Jack (11) (8,8) (10,11) (T) * (8) (X) (X) (X) * (20) (4/8) (6/12) (6/20) * (8) (8) (12,12) (20) * Cassandra D(20) oH(T) @(Z)? (V,V) * (X) (X) (X) (X) * z(8) (10) z(12) (S) * c(8) (12) (20) (T,T) * p(20) (20) (20) (X) * (6) z(10) (20) (X) * p(8) s(10) (16) (X)? * (6) (10) (12,12) (X) * (10) (10) (10) r(4) r(4) r(12) r(12) * (8) (12) o(Y) o(Y) * (10) (20) (20) (X) * echopapa z^(20) @o(10) n(8) D(X) * (4/8) (6/10) (6/12) (8/20) * (8) (12) (20) r(4) r(6) r(10) r(20) * (6/12) p(10) (12) (12/20) * (8) (10) c(10) c(12) * gbrume B(30) (30) (V)? * h(20) %(20) hp(20) hs(20) * (8) p(8,8) (20) (X) * (8) z(8) (20) (X)? * (20) (4/8) (6/12) (6/20) * t(6) d(10) z(12) (X,X) * Gryphon {f,z}(12) {f,z}(12) (X)! +`(R)! ro@(Z)? rz(V,V) r{m,D}(8) gr(Y){p,h,o,n} * (7) (2/20) (2/20) (10) * (12) f(20) (V) (X) * (2) t(4) (6) (Y) * (7) (13) (17) (23) * (6) (12) (12) r(4) r(6) r(6) r(8) * (6/12) o(X)? (Y)? Bo(Z)? * (8) (10) (20) (X) * (10) (12) p(X)? (X,X) * (10) z(12) (20) (V) * (10) (20) (20) r(6) r(10) r(12) r(20) * (4) (10) (12) r(6) r(10) r(10) r(20) * p(10,10) (20) (20) (W) * (6,6) (12) (12) (X) * (12) (20) (20) (X) +(X) * (6) (8) (T) (U) * (10) (10) z(10) (V)? * (6) (18) (20) (X) * (8) (12) (12) r(8) r(10) r(12) r(20) * MrWhite @(8) @(14) GF(9,9) rc(4) rz(8) r(14) rh(18) * (6) (12) (12) r(8) r(10) r(10) r(12) * (4) (12) (X) (X) * (4/10) (4/12) (6/10) (6/20) * D(4) ns(20) z(X) c(Z)! * g(4/16)! G(8/20)! g(10/24)! rH(7) rH(11) rh(13) rh(17) * f(4) (6) (12) (V) * (8) (10,10) (20) (X) * z(3) (5) s(23) t(T,T) * (6) (12) (20) r(8) r(10) r(10) r(20) * (8) (12) (20) r(4) r(10) r(12) r(20) * (8) (12) (20) r(4) r(12) r(20) r(20) * (6) (10) (12) r(6) r(10) r(12) r(20) * D(6) D(8) (30) (S) * GF(8) z(10) sf(20) (20) * (4) (12) (12) r(6) r(10) r(20) r(20) * (10) (12) (12) r(4) r(10) r(20) r(20) * (6) (10) (20) r(6) r(10) r(10) r(20) * t(6) p(8) s(10) (12/16)! +(20) * Shamrock (7/13) (7/13) (7/13) (7/13) * (8) p(16) (20) (X) * (12) (20) (20) (U) * SyberCat {g,t}(6) (10) {f,z}(12) (V)? +d(12) * (10) (12) (20) r(4) r(12) r(20) r(20) * (8,8) (10,10) (12) (W,W) * H(12) H(20) H(20) * (10) (12) (10/20) (20/30) * (4) (8) (20) f(X) * (6) (10) (20) r(4) r(8) r(10) r(12) r(20) * (8) (10) c(10) c(T) * (4) (6) (10) (X) * (6) (12) (X) r(6) r(8) r(10) r(20) * (6) (10) (12) r(4) r(8) r(10) r(20) * Wildcard (C) (C) (C) (C) * Fo(13) q(11) gc(7) nt(5) * Zeno {h,H}(8) {h,H}(4,4) (20) (X) * [] (click here to show or hide the prospects list) Active fighters: Slots: Welterweight (click here to show or hide the prospects list) Prospects: Currently available prospects have links to their page on the site; future prospects (not yet implemented on the site) don't have links. * (8) (4/12) (8/20) (12/20) * (8) (12) (12) (X)? * (8) (8) (8) (8) o(24) * (6) s(12) (12) (X) * (10) (10) (12/20) (20/30)! * (4) (10) (12) (X) * (8) (10) (10) r(4) r(4) r(10) r(20) * o(8,8) (11) (21) HG(V) * (10) (12) (20) (X) * hdp(8) hdp(8) hdp(10) hdp(12) hdp(16) hdp(20) * (20) (20) (V,V) * (4/30) (13) (13) (13) * z(13) (R)? g(4/16) o(6,15) +(Y) * (10) (12) (20) (W,W) * (8) (12) (X) (X) * ps(4) s(20) s(20) s(X) * (6/12) (6/12) (12/20) (X) * (5) (6) (7) (X) * (4/10) (6/10) (10/12) (10/20) * (6) (10) (10) (X) * (8) (12) (16) (20) * (8) (8) (20) (X) * t(2) t(8) z(12) t(X) * Craps (6,6) (6,6) (6,6) (6,6) * D(10) (20) D(X) (X) * (10) (10) (20) (X) * (6) (6) (12) (X) * (12) (6/20) (6/20) (8/12) * (10) (10) (12) (X) * fog o@(T)? o@(R)? o@(U)? o@(T)? * (3,4) (4,5) (10) (T)! * s(8) (10) (12) (X) +(8) * (10) (10) (10) (X) * (4) (4/12) (10/20) (V) * (9) (11) (11) (13/29) * (5) (9) (9) (11/21) * Jennie @(8) @(10) z(12) (U) * c(6) (10) (12) c(20) * (4) (8/12) (10) (10/20) * (8) (10) (20) (X) +(20) * (8) (12) (12) (X) * (8) (12) (20) (X) * (20) (2/8) (4/12) (6/10) * (10) (20) (4/20) (8/20) * luke ii @(8) hz(12) c(20) (C) * s(10) (12) (12) (X) * (12) (12) (4/12) (6/12) * d(1) H(4) H(1) H(5) * z(6) o(10) (20) (Y) * (12) s(12) (20) (X) +(12) * (10) s(10) (10/20) (6/30) * (6) (8) (10) (X) * (10) (10) (12) z(12) * Oaktree (T) (R) (3) (3) * (4) (10) B(20) (X) * (4) k(6) (12) (U) * (10) (10) (20) (X) * c(6) (10) (12) c(X) * (4) s(10) z(12) (X)? * (6) F(8) (20) (X) * (6) (6/8) (10/12) (20) * Rold (6) R(6) R(6) R(6) * (10) (12) (20) r(6) r(12) r(12) r(20) * (8) (10) (20) r(6) r(10) r(20) r(20) * q(6) q(12) q(20) q(X) * (6,6) (8,8) (10,10) (V,V) * (8) s(10) (12) (X) * (6) (8) (X) (X) * s(8) (3/12) (20) (X) * s(8) (8) (10) s(X) * yakboy ms(6) p%(W) hot(20) (X)? * (6/10) (8) (10/20) (12/20) (click here to show or hide the prospects list) Active fighters: Slots: Lightweight (click here to show or hide the prospects list) Prospects: Currently available prospects have links to their page on the site; future prospects (not yet implemented on the site) don't have links. * k(6) (8) (12) (20) * t(20) z(20) q(S) * B(8) p(10) %(12) (10/20) * (17) sp(4,20) (4/30) * Butthead t(T) H(3) @d(5) * Button of Loathing (6) (6) (20) (R,R) * (7/9) (9/11) (11/17) (17/23) * (2/20) (4/20) (8/20) * (4) (8) (12) (X) * (20) s(4,8) s(6,12) ps(6,20) * Delt R(4) (10) (12) R(X) * (20) (20) (X) * (6) (10) (20) s(X) * n(6) d(8) B(16) B(X) * (6) (10) (12) (Y) * (8) (10) (12,12) h(X) * B(6) f(6) n(6) (10) * k(6) (8) (10/20) (X)? * Ferretboy (6) @(20) @(20) @o(X) * (7) (8) (12) (X) * (12) o(16) (20) o(X) * fnord ^(16)! t(X)? @o(V) * Frankenstein's Monster (16/20) o(20/30) {G,B}(30) * (8) s(12,12) (20) (X) * Hog%(4) Hog%(4) Hog%(4) * g(12) g(20) g(X) * s(8,8) (20) s(20) (X) * (8) (12) (20) d(20) * (T)? (X)? (X)? (X)? * d(6) d(10) ng(10) d(20) * H(8) p(8) z(8) z(U)? * (6) d(6) s(10) B(X) * g(8) (10) z(10) (4,10) * (6) (8) (10) (X) * k(6) (10) (20) (W) * om(34) (T) * B(8/17) G(8) o(12) (U)? * q(20) (8/12) (6/10) (4) * s(6) B(10) o(12) o(X) * (6) m(12) D(20) q(X) * (24) (36) * (4) (8) D(16) (X) * (6) (8) (12) m(X) * p(12) p(20) p(20) p(30) p(30) p(X) p(X) * Maya (12) p{hs,H}(12) (20) (S) * (4) s(10) s(20) (X) +s(X) * z(8,8) ps(12,12) (V,V)! * (10) (10) s(20) s(X) +(4) * sH(U) po(R) k(10) * wd(4) (6) z(17) c(20) * (10) (10) (12) (X) * (6) s(12) (20) (X) +s(10) * s(4) so(10) s(10) o(X) * (8) (10) (12) (Z) * randomlife @(10) @(12) @(20) @(X) * o(T) of(10) om(10) * seeker o@(6) o@(8) o@(12) o@(Y) * wm(2) wm(4) m(8) m(10) * (10) (10) z(12) (Y) * (6/8) (8/10) (10/12) (12/20) * Socrates (10) (12) (Y) * (8) (12) m(20) (X) * H(10) n(4) o(2) * (12) (12) (T) B(T) * (8) (12) (20) (Y) * (8) (12) n(20) (X) * (8) (8) s(12) s(X) * (8) (12) (X) * k(6) (8,8) (10) (S) * v(10) vq(10) vs(15) s(R,R)? * G(10) G(12) G(6/20) * (8) (10) (12) D(X) * (4,4) (6,6) (10,10) (T,T) * o(6) s(20) B(20) o(X)? * s(8) s(10) s(20) s(X) * weirdbal @(V)? @(V)? @(X)? @(X)? * (6) (8) (12) (X) (click here to show or hide the prospects list) Active fighters: Slots: More details The general principles here are: * The fighters are divided into four-slot tiers (the bottom tier may have fewer than four slots). * In each round, the fighters in the top two slots in each tier fight each other, and likewise the bottom two. * For the next round, the winners of each fight move up to the bottom two slots of the next tier up, while the losers of each fight move to the top two slots of the next tier down (with some flattening at the top and bottom tiers.) * The "Round 0" column in the table is the rankings before the inaugural tournament, the semifinals of which were between the first and fourth picked fighter (who thus effectively got the #1 and #2 slots) and the second and third picked fighter (in the #3 and #4 slots), with the winners getting the 1 and 2 slots in the first real round, and the losers getting the 5 and 6 slots, so that the fifth and sixth buttons chosen would be fighting for the first post-tournament title shot. One consequence of all this is that more than one fighter can appear to be "currently" be occupying a slot at a given point in real time, because the fighter who will have that slot slot in round N+1 may finish their round N game before the fighter who has the slot in round N. At some point, I plan to add a diagram of the flow between tiers here.